Deel 1 aan mijn eind van Alice in wonderland
by redroseangeltje
Summary: hoe ik vind dat de film moest eindigen.


_Alice in wonderland._

_MH pov_

_"Fairfarren Alice." Zei de Mad Hatter, hij had een droevige blik in zijn ogen bij het vooruitzicht dat zijn Alice hem zou verlaten. Bang dat het weer 13 jaar zou duren voordat hij haar terug zou zien. Bang dat ze hem terug vergeten zal zijn, waarom moet ze net nu terug weggaan nu ze terug besefte dat dit allemaal geen droom is. Dat hij geen droom is. Hij zou de juiste woorden willen hebben die ervoor zouden zorgen dat ze bij hem bleef en hem niet meer zou verlaten. Hij wilt dat ze begreep dat hij wanneer ze bij hem is minder gek is. Dat zij ervoor zorgt dat hij weer zin heeft in het leven. Nadat zijn familie vermoord zijn door de rode koningin en Stane. Dat zij degene was die er 13 jaar geleden voor gezorgt heeft dat hij niet volledig doorgdraait is en niet Mirana of iemand anders. Zij zag hem toen mischien als iemand die voor haar zorgde maar eigenlijk waren de rollen omgedraais, zij was zijn rots in de branding en dat is nog steeds. Net toen hij wou overtuigen om toch te blijven begon ze te vervagen, en Tarrant bleef in haar ogen kijken totdat ze volledig weg was. Zodat hij die chocolade bruine ogen nooit zou vergeten._

_Alice pov_

_"Fairfarren Alice." Dat was het laatste wat de Mad Hatter tegen me zei. Zijn ogen waren net zo groot en rond als die van een verloren puppie en begon al aan mijn keuzen om naar huis te gaan te twijfelen. Maar ik moet eerst mijn zaken in Londen op orde stellen voordat ik terug kon komen, terug komen dat is de enige reden waarom ik naar Londen ga om afscheid te nemen en terug te komen naar Underland. Mijn Wonderland, mijn echte thuis. Ik wou Tarrant nog eerst een knuffel geven maar toen ik daarvoor aanstalte maakte begon alles rondom me te vervagen, en het enige wat nog kon doen was in zijn ogen kijken. Ik zag verschillende gevoelens door zijn ogen voorbij flitsen: trotsheid omdat ik Underland heb gered, vriendschap omdat je er geen betere vind dan de onze, verdriet omdat ik wegga, bang ofdat ik teru zou komen of niet. En het laatste wat ik zag was iets dat ik niet verwacht zou hebben, het laatste wat ik zag was liefde. Ik wou terug gaan en hem vasthouden en hem zegen dat ik ook van hem hou maar hij was weg, alles was weg. En ik was terug in het bos dat aan Hamich zijn huis lag. Ik zonk door mijn knieen en viel neer op de grond en ik begon harder te huilen dan ooit tevoren._

_MH pov_

"_Wat heb ik gedaan, waarom heb ik haar laten gaan?" voreg de Mad Hatter zichzelf af. "Ik moet haar terug zien te halen, en beter nu dan nooit."_

"_Tarrant?" zei Mirana met bezorgtheid in haar stem. "Wat ben je allemaal aan het mompelen?"_

"_Ik ga haar terug halen al is het het laatste wat ik doe, ik ga ervoor zorgen dat Alice terugkomt."_

"_Je kan niet zomaar naar het land hierboven als bewoner van Underland, we weten niet of het enige effecten op je kan hebben."_

"_Mc Twisp is boven geweest en die ziet er hetzelfde uit als ervoor, toch niet gekker dan ervoor in iedergeval. Dus wat kan er mis gaan?"_

"_Mc Twisp was gekozen om naar boven te gaan, hij had de missie gekregen om Alice terug te halen dat is iets anders dan zomaar naar boven te gaan."_

"_Dan nem ik nu de taak op mij om Alice terug te halen."_

"_Maar we hebben onze kampioen nu niet nodig."_

"_Jullie mischien niet maar ik wel. Snap je het nu niet ik kan niet zonder haar. Ik kan niet leven zonder te weten wanneer ze terugkomt en ofdat ze terugkomt, ik heb haar nodig, zij is het enige dat ervoor gezorgt heeft dat ik niet doorgedraait ben, toch niet compleet doorgedraait." Terwijl Tarrant dit allemmal zei stapte hij dichter op Mirana af, en de hele tijd sprak hij met een wanhopige toon in zijn stem die normaal altijd vrolijk klonk._

"_Tarrant als jouw konigin kan ik het nit toelaten, het spijt me zeer Tarrant." Zei de konigin met droefheid in haar stem._

"_Maar ik houd van haar…" zei Tarrant stiler maar Mirana had het toch gehoord. Ze keek om haar heen en zag iedereen naar hun 2 staren zich afvragent wat haar antwoord zou zijn._

"_Kan iedereen ons even alleen laten alsjeblieft?" zodra de witte konigin dat vroeg begon iedereen met nog een laatste blik weg te lopen. Zodra iedereen weg was haalde Mirana nog een leeg flesje van ergens uit haat kleed en hied het onder het hoofd van de Jaberwocy zodat zijn bloed erin zou vallen. Toen het flesje vol was draaide Mirana zich terug om naar Tarrant. "Weet je zeker dat je dit wilt doen?"_

"_Meen je dat? Uh… ja natuurlijk wil ik dit doen. Ik heb haar nodig Mirana, en dat weet jij evengoed als mij. Jij en de anderen hebben heel goed voor mij gezorgt en jullie zijn ook allemaal heel goede vrienden voor mij geweest en dat zijn jullie allemaal nog steeds maar Alice is degene die ervoor gezorgt heeft dat ik niet compleet doorgedraaid ben. En sorry als ik je kwets door dit te zeggen maar het is de waarheid."_

"_Je kwets me hellemaal niet met je woorden in tegendeel, ik vroeg me al af wanneer je er zelf achter zou komen. Hier drink op, maar haast je ik wil niet dat je teveel tijd daarboven rondloopt."_

"_Ik weet niet hoe ik je ooit kan bedanken maar ik bedengk wel iets als ik terug ben." En met die woorden zette hij het flesje aan zijn mond en drongk het op. Hij sloot zijn ogen en dacht aan waar hij wou zijn"Bij Alice." De witte konigin zag Tarrant vervagen tot hij hellemaal weg was._

_Het ene mment zch ik de witte konigin nog en het ander lag ik in het groene gras. Door de klap van de val was ik even verward tot ik het zachte gesnik hoorde van iemand die aan het huilen was, ik stond op en ging opzoek naar de persoon die dat geluid maakte. Toen ik om een paar bomen heen gelpomen was zag ik iemand heel bekend op de grond zitten, Ze had lang blond haar dat om haar schouders en amandelvorig hoofd naar beneden hing. Ze had haar knieen die ze met haar armen bij elkaar hied tegen haar borst gedrukt en haar hoofd erbopvenop gelegd. Het meisje dat op de grond zat was… "Alice?"_

_Alice pov_

"_Alice?" Hoorde Alice iemand zeggen. Een heel bekende stem die ze altijd en overal zou herkenen het was de stem wan Tarrant. Razendsnel opende ze haar ogen en keek op, bang dat als ze te traag was hij zou verdwijnen. Toen ze hem daar zag staan begonnen haar tranen weer te stromen maar nu meervan geluk dan van verdriet. En sneller dan je opelkoek kunt zeggen stond ze op en stortte zich in de armen van Tarrant. Zodra ze dicht genoeg bij hem was sloeg hij zijn armen om haar heen, maar door de kracht van Alice haar aanloop vielen ze samen op de grond. Tarrant begon te lachen en dat was het beste geluid dat Alice ooit al gehoord had en zonder het te beseffen begon ze ook te lachen, en terwijl ze dat deden hielden ze elkaar stevig vast bang dat wanneer ze los zouden laten de ander zou verdwijnen. _

"_Waarom moest je huilen?" vroeg Tarrant aan me terwijl hij mij tranen van mijn wang wegveegde. Ik sloot mijn ogen en leunde tegen zijn hand aan terwijl ik zijn lichaamswarmte in me opnam._

"_Omdat ik wegging uit Underland mijn echte thuis. Ik ging weg bij al mijn vrienden, bij Mirana, en het ergste van al ik ging weg bij jou. En dat was het moeilijkste wat ik ooit gedaan heb maar ik moest wel."_

"_Waarom moest je weggaan?"_

"_Er zijn hier teveel onopgeloste zaken die eerst afgehandeld moeten worden voor ik terug kan gaan en ik wil ook nog afscheid nemen van mijn familie. Ik kan toch niet zommaar ineens verdwijnen, ze zouden doodongerust zijn."_

"_Je hebt gelijk, daar hed ik helemaal nog niet aan gedacht. Ik zat er gewoon zo meen in dat je mij zou verlaten dat ik niet eens rekening gehouden heb met jouw gevoelen en met wat jij wilt. Het spijt me, als je wilt ga ik nu weg."_

"_Nee wacht,mijn gevoel zegt me dat ik bij jouw moet blijven en ik ben daar mee eens, Ik wil bij jou blijven niks liever zelfs maar ik zou het oneerlijk vinden als ik niet eerst gedag zou zeggen tegen mijn familie hier."_

"_Je wilt bij mij zijn?"vroeg Tarrant hoopvol._

"_Natuurlijk wil ik bij jou zijn Tarrant want … ik hou van je."_

_MH pov_

"_Natuurlijk wil ik bij jou zijn Tarrant want … ik hou van je." Toen Alice mijn echte naam zei liep er een warm gevoel door me heen maar toen ze zei dat ze van me houd kreeg ik het wel echt warm. Ik voelde al een gimlach rond mijn lippen vormen. "Je houdt van me?" Alice knikte bang. "Meen je dat echt?"_

"_Tarrant alsjeblieft, ja ik hou van je. Maar als jij niet hetzelfde voeld respecteer ik dat en laat ik je met rust."_

_Alice begon al weg te lopen toen ze dat zei maar ik reageerde snel en pakte haar hand vast en draaide haar naar me toe. Doordat ze dat niet verwachte en door de kracht van het draaien verloor Alice haar even wicht en kwam tegen me aangeleund staan, zondar te aarzelen bracht ik mijn hand naar haa kin en tilde haar hoofd omhoog terwijl ik het mijne naar haar toe leunde totdat mijn lippen de hare raakte._

_Alice pov_

_Ik was bang dat Tarrant niet hetzelfde voor mij voelde als ik voor hem dus ik begon weg te lopen totdat ik zijn hand in de mijne voelde en dat ik omgedraait werd. Door de kracht verloor ik mijn evenwicht en viel tegen hem aan. Ik voelde zijn hand mijn hoofd naar omhoog duwen aan mijn kin en voor ik doorhad wat er gebeurde voelde ik zijn lippen op de mijne. Maar veel te snel was de kus over en trok Tarrant zich weg._

"_Sorry, dat mocht ik niet gedaan hebbe…" nog voordat hij zijn zin kon afmaaken kuste ik hem terug en zodra hij over de schok dat ik hem kuste over was kuste hij met alles wat hij in zich had mij terug. Ik voelde zijn tong langs lijn lippen glijden en ik gaf hem toegang tot mijn mond, zodra zijn tong de mijne raakte ontstond er een machtstrijd. Na een tijdje gaf ik het op en voele Tarrant glimlachen om zijn overwinning. Deze slag heeft hij mischien wel gewonnen maar de oorlog belange nog niet. Vervloek de adem die we nodg hebben waardoor we onze kus moesten verbreken. Tarrant legde zijn zijn hoofd op het mijne tot onze neuzen elkaar raakten en zo kwamen we beiden op adem. Toen we beiden genoeg lucht hadden keken we elkaar glimlachend aan._

"_Ik hou ook van jou Alice, dat is de reden waarom ik je achterna ekomen ben. Ik was bang dat je niet terug zou komen of dat je mij niet meer zou herinneren."_

"_Hoe kan ik jou nu vergeten Tarrant? Jij bent het beste wat me oit is overkomen." Daar moest hij om lachen en hij kuste me terug. "Kom mee, ik heb hier nog wat zaken af te handelen." Ik pakte zijn hand vast en trok hem achter me aan naar mijn 'verlovingsfeest'. _

_MH pov_

"_Kom mee, ik heb hier nog wat zaken af te handelen." Alice pakte mijn hand stevig vast in de hare en trok me mee achter haar aan. Na zo'n 5 minutjes hand in hand te hebben gewandeld liet Alice plots mijn hand los en ik keel haar vragend aan. Met haar ogen vertelde ze me dat ze het me nog wel zou uiteggen. Toen ik voor me uit keek zag ik veel mensen staan die aan het roddelen waren, maar toen Alice nog een aar stappen naar voren deet en ze haar zagen werd het plots muisstil. Ze liep recht op een man met rood rossig haar. Voor hem bleef ze staan. _

"_Hamich, het spijt me maar ik kan niet met je trouwen" Dat zag ik niet aankomen, waren dit haar onopgeloste zaken? "Ik ben niet het juiste meije voor je en jij niet de juiste man voor mij." Toen ze dat laatste zei keek ze recht in mijn ogen, en onwillige begon ik een beetje te blozen. Nadat Alice zijn aanzoek weigerde keek iedereen haar aan ofdat ze gek was, maar daar trok ze haar helemaal niks van aan. En als ik het niet mis heb zie ik dat ze een klein glimlachje om haar lippen vormde door de reactie van alle aanwezigen. Ze ging verder het rijdje af, zo zij ze tegen een tweling dat ze haar veel aan 2 jongens deed denken die ze in een droom ontmoet had en ik wist direct dat zehet op Tweedeldum en Tweedeldee had. Ze zei tegen Lady Ascot dat ze veel van konijntjes houd en zeker van de witte, en tegen Lauwel dat ze hem in het oog zou houden en dat hij geluk heeft dat hij met haar zus getrouwd was. En zo ging het verder tot ze iedereen gehad had. Daarna kwam ze naar mij toe maar toen ze bijna bij mij was bedacht ze haar en draaide haar om en begon te flatterwacken. Toen ik dt zag kon ik me echt niet inhouden en begon ik luidop te lachen, totdat Alice naast mij stond en mee een por in mijn zij gaf zodat ik zou stoppen. Ik leunde naar haar toen en kuste haar voorhoofd woorop ze reageerde door naar boven te kijken zodat ik haar op de lippen kon kussen en zo een kans laat ik helemaal niet liggen. Ik kuste haar vluchtig op de mond en toen ik mijn ogen opende zag ik iedereen naar ons kijken._

_Alice pov_

_Toen ik terug naast Tarrant stond gaf ik hem een por in zijn zij zodat hij zou stoppen met lachen. Plots voelde ik zijn lippen op mijn voorhoofd en als reactie kijk ik naar boven zodat hij mijn lippen zou kunnen kussen, hij gaf me een vluchtige kus en toen ik naar hem keek zag ik hem blozen alsof we betrapt waren. Toen pas drong het tot me door dat iedereen ons kon zien, dus ik draaide me om en zag allemaal geschrokken uitdrukkingen. Ik begon harder te blozen dan dat ik ooit gedaa heb en lachte schaapachtig._

"_Ik zei toch dat Hamich niet de juiste man was voor mij."_

_Ik hoorde Lord Ascot in lachen uitbarsten en daarna waren er nog een paar mensen die hem daarin volgden. Ik keek naar mjn moeder die een beschaamde blik in haar ogen had. Ik wou naar har toelopen maar ze liep al weg. Plots voelde ik handen om mijn arm die me wegtrekken ik keek om en zag dat het Lauwel was. Ik schudde hem van me af en nam Tarrant ijn hand stevig vast._

"_Alice, k wil nu met je spreken." Zei Lauwel met dreiging in zijn woorden. Als hij denkt dat ik bang ben van hem heeft hij het goed mis. Ik stak mijn kin hoog in de lucht en liep hem voorbij terug naar het bos. Daar ging hij voor mij staan en begon aan zijn preek. _

"_Alice, jij gaat me nu zeker niet beschuldigen bij je zus van wat ik met Patty deed toch? Aangezien jij niet veel beter bent." Ik hoorde zijn lach door zijn stem heen klingken._

"_Denk jij nu echt dat ik zo een bedrieger ben als jij Lauwel? Denk dan gauw maar iets anders ik kus geen ander en dan al zeker niet als ik getrouwd zou zijn."_

"_Mischien, mischien niet. Maar vergeet niet dat je op verloven stond en dat is niet veel beter dan mij. Jij moet dus helemaal niet spreken over bedriegen want je doet het zelf."_

"_Hoe kan ik nu Hamich bedriegen als ik niet eens at met hem heb."_

"_Je zou je met hem verloven."_

"_Ik wist niks af van heel dit verlovingsgedoe totdat de tweeling dat daarstraks tegen mij zei en dan nog ik mag Tarrant helemaal niet gekent hebben dan nog was ik niet met Hamich getrouwd. En als er één iemand is waarmee ik zou trouwen is hat Tarrant"_

"_Heb jij al eens goed naar hem gekeken die mag niet vrij op straat rondlopen hij zou moeten vastzitten in een gekkenhuis."_

_MH pov_

"_Heb jij al een goed naar hem gekeken die mag niet vrij op straat rondlopen hij zou moeten vastzitten in een gekkenhuis." Dat was het hij moet er niet over beginnen dat ik gek ben, ik voelde mijn ogen verkleuren vaan licht groen naar donker rood en ik begon op hem af te lopen._

"_Tarrant stop, hij is het niet waard." Alice, voor haar zal ik alles doen. Ik bleef staan en voelde mijn ogen terug naar zijn gewoonlijk groen verkleuren._

"_Houd je gek in bedwang of ik doe het." Voordat ik nog maar de kans had om iets stond Alice al voor me._

"_Stop om hem zo te beledigen."_

"_Wat ga je doen anders, en komaan kijk nu eens goed naar hem." Ik zag Alice haar geduld verliezen en voor ik doorhad wat er gebeurde sloeg ze hem recht in het gezicht._

_Alice pov_

"_Stop om hem zo te beledigen."_

"_Wat ga je doen anders, en komaan kijk nu eens goed naar hem." Oke dat was het ik balde mijn vuist en sloeg hem hard in het gezicht. _

"_Aaaauw, trut." Lauwel wou haar terug slaan maar Tarrant ving zijn hand op en kneep zo hard dat Lauwel zijn hand terug trok. Tarrant kwam voor mij staan zodat Lauwel niet bij mij zou graken maar hij was zo verschoten van Tarrant en mijn reactie dat hij wegliep._

"_Gaat het?"Tarrant klonk bezorgd. Ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en leunde mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst, Tarrant nam me vast en drukte me nog steviger tegen zich aan._

"_Zolang ik bij jou ben, is met mij alles in orde." _

"_Alice, meende je echt dat je met mij zou willen trouwen?"_

"_Uhm ja Tarrant wel…"_

_"Alice?" Het was mijn moeder, ze klonk in paniek. ik moet haar zien te vinden._

_"Mam?"_

_"Alice, waar ben je?"_

_"Mam blijf praten ik kom naar je toe."_

_"Alice, ik ben hier."_

_"Mam wacht ik kom."_

_"Alice, aaaaaaa..."_

_"Mam? Mam! Hou je vast ik kom eraan." Ik kwan net toe aan het vertrouwde konijnenhol toen ik mijn moeders hand zag. Ik wou haar juist vastpakken toen ze naar beneden viel, en toen was ze weg. Mijn mam was in Underland._

"_Tarrant, we moeten haar achterna."_

_MH pov_

"_Tarrant, we moeten haar achterna." Ik hoorde de wanhoop in Alice's stem. Ik nam haar hand vast en trok haar tegen me aan, ze kek me even vragend aan maar toen ze zag dat ik naar het konijnenhol toe leunde begreep ze dat we zouden springen. Ze sloot haar ogen en leunde tegen men borst aan, ik liet ons over de rand naar beneden vallen._

_Tijdens de val was Alice zodanig van houding veranderd dat ik haar nu huwelijksstijl in mijn armen hield. Toen we bijna de grond zouden raken begon ze te roepen, maar tot haar verbazing lande ik op mijn voeten met haar nog steeds in mijn armen, ze keek me vragend aan maar zei niks. We keken rond maar er was geen spoor van Helen (Alice haar moeder). We gingen door de kleine deur naar buiten en zagen nog net Stane wegrijden, en op de achterkant van zijn paard zagen we iemand verdoofd liggen._

"_Mam!" rep Alice in paniek. "Stane kom terug hier en laat mijn moeder gaan. Stane , lafaard."_

_Voor ik het goed en wel besefte liep Alice achter het paard aan hoewel ze zelf wel weet dat ze dat nooit kan inhalen probeerde ze. Ik liep achter haar aan het bos in, na een tijdje moesten we stoppen want we waren hem uit het oog verloren waren. Ik zag dat ze op het randje stond van tranen en trok haar in mijn armen. Ze trok me stevig tegen haar aan en bedroef haar diep in mijn borst terijw ze haar tranen de vrije loop liet. Ik liet haar op mij huilen tot ze wat bekomen was._

"_Laten we naar Mirana gaan."zei ik tegen haar toen ze geen tranen meer had. Ze knikte en wilde haar al losmaken van me maar ik hield haar tegen en legede mijn arm om haar schouders heen, ze gaf me een klein glimlachje en legde haar arm om mijn heupen. Zo liepen we naar het witte paleis._

_Iedereen keek naar ons toen we voorbij liepenmaar daar trokken we ons niks van aan. Na een tijdje te hebben gewandeld werd Alice wat moe ddor alle gebeurtenissen van vandaag en leunde haar hoofd tegen mijn schouders, maar na een tijdje werd het haar echte te veel en viel ze bijna lopend in slaap dus ik pakte haar op in mijn armen zodat ze wat kon rusten._

_Eindelijk berijkten we het witte paleis, toen de witte konigin ons binnen zag komen liep ze naar ons toe maar toen ze Alice zag liep ze ons voor naar de logeerkamer. Eenmaal daar aangekomen legde ik Alice in het bed en wou ik me losmaken, maar ze werd wakker en trok me naar haar toe het bed in._

"_Tarrant, ik moet Mirana spreken."_

"_Slaap nu Alice, we zullenmorgen met haar spreken."_

"_Blijf je bij mij vannacht?"_

"_Tuurlijk." En met dat trok ik het deken naar onder, deed mijn schoenen uit en lege mijn hoed naast het legde ik me neer en tok Alice dicht tegen me aan en trok het deken over ons heen. Zo dicht tegen elkaar gedrukt vielen we in slaap._

_Alice pov_

_De volgende ochtend werd ik vroeg wakkeren voelde armen om me heen, toeik me omdraaide zag ik Tarrant met een gelukzalig lachje slapen. Ik probeerde zo stil mogelijk uit zijn armen te kruipen zodat ik met Mirana zou kunnen gaan praten. Ik was vrij en stond naast het bed toen ik plots 2 armen me terug naar beneden voelde trekken. Ik verloor mijn evenwicht waardoor ik met een klein gilletje terd op Tarrant belande._

"_Heb jij ook een deja-vu? Ik heb het gevoel dat ik nog al eens op jou terecht gekomen ben." Tarrant begon te lachen toen hij er aan terug dacht, het leek al lang geleden terwijl het nog maar gisteren middag gebeurt was. Ik nam Tarrant zijn nek vast en duwde zo zijn hoofd naar het mijne toe zodat ik hem kon kussen, al snel werd de kus hartstochtelijker. Tot er op de deur geklopt werd, we verbroken de kus en Tarrant opende de deur. Mc Twisp kwam binnen om ons te melden dat Mirana ons verwachte._

"_We komen er direct aan."_

"_Tarrant, ik ben bang." Hij trok me tegen zivh aan en als reactie wikkelde ik mijn armen om hem heen._

"_Het komt we goed Alice, ik zou jou of iemand waar je van houd nooit iets laten overkomen."_

"_Dank je Tarrant."_

"_Kom laten we naar Mirana gaan." Hij hield zijn arm rond mijn schouder zodat ik ik dicht bij hem zou blijven, en dat vond ik helamaal niet erg. Ik ben blij dat ik Tarrant heb, ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder hem zou moeten doen._

_We kwamen toe in de troonzaal en zagen Mirana al van ver zitten met een grote lach op haar gezicht._

"_Alice, wat ben ik blij jou te zien. Het is Tarrant dan toch gelukt om je terug te krijgen." Zei de witte konigin met vreuge in haar stem._

"_Tarrant heeft me niet terug gekregen, ik was altijd al bij hem." En met dat gezegd lege ik mijn hand op zijn borst vlok boven zijn hart." Maar dat is niet echt de enige reden waarom ik zo snel terug gekomen ben, we zitten met een probleem."_

_Mirana deed teken dat we moesten gaan zitten zodat we alles rustig konden bespreken._

"_Wat is het Alice, kan ik helpen?"_

"_Ik hoop het, dat is eigenlijk de reden waarom we naar hier gekomen zijn. Stane heeft mijn moeder van het bovenland ontvoerd en ik weet niet waar hij haar naartoe heeft gebracht alleen dat het hier ergens in Underland is."_

"_Dus hij is niet zomaar kunnen ontsnappen maar hij heeft ook een weg naar boven gevonden?" vroeg ze met onrust in haar stem._

"_En hij heeft Alice haar moeder hier ergen." Tarrant graakte een beetje geergerd dooor het feit dat Mirana maar rond de pot bleef draaien, ik legde mijn hand op de zijne waardoor hij een beetje kalmeerde._

"_Mischien staat er in het Iraclium waar ze gevangen wordt gehouden. Kom laten we gaan kijken." Eindelijk een goed iedee._

_MH pov_

_We hebben het Iraclium van onder tot boven onderzocht maar niks gevonden en ik zag dat Alice haar geduld begon te verliezen. Als we niet snel iets nieuws bedenken ontploft de bom en dan staan we verder van huis. "Mirana, kun je geen wachters sturen naar de plek waar Stane gevangen werd gehouden, mischien is daar iets te vinden."_

"_Ja alsjebliefd Mirana laat me gaan kijken." Alice klonk echt hoopeloos._

"_Nee Alice jij niet, je moet hier blijven terwijl mijn wachters gaan kijken. Als daar niets te vinden is ben je voor niets zo ver gereisd." Zei Mirana met de beste bedoelingen._

"_Dus ik moet hier gewoon blijven wacht? En wat als daar wel iets te vinden is, tegen de tijd dat jouw wachters dan terug zijn en alles gameld hebben kan Stane alweer verdwenen zijn."_

"_Maar Alice ik kan het risico niet nemen dat jou iets overkomt, je ben onze kampioen."_

"_Maar ik kan het risico niet nemen dat mijn moeder iets overkomt. Of je het nu wilt of niet ik ga." Alice haar muchness was nu nog sterker dan ooit en de witte konigin kon niks ander dan toe te geven._

_Dus zo zijn we hier beland, in de kamer waar Alice haar harnas en zwaard werd opgebergd. Terwijl Alice haarzelf voorbereide op de reis, pakte ik mijn egen zwaard in voor de zekerhei. Toen we beiden klaar waren liepen we samen naar de Bandersnatch. Al onze vrienden waaren aanwezig en waaren van plan ons bij te staan in deze reis maar Alice weigerde dat rezolut._

"_Als we met zoveel tegelijk aankomen en Stane is daar inderdaad heeft hij dat snel door en wie weet wat hij mijn moeder dan aandoet. Ik heb liever dat alleen ik en Tarrant gaan. Met 2 zijn we makkelijk te verplaatsen en hoord hij ons nooit van ver afkomen. Ik vind het verschrikkelijk lie van jullie allemaal dat je dat wil doen voor mij maar ik denk dat het geen goed iedee is."_

"_Alice, heeft gelijk. Hoewel ik niet zo zeer goed vind dat ze maar met 2 gaan, maar een grote groep zou te veel opvallen. Hier neem dit mee."_

_Ze gaf me een tas vol met eten en drinken voor ander weg. Daarna gaf ze ons nog 2 deken voor s'nachts. We bedankte haar en reden samen weg op de Bandersnatch. Ik zat vooraan en Alice egte me met heer armen rond mijn middel geslagen; zo reden we de hele tijd in stilte verder tot we honger kregen en een sop maakte om te eten._

_We zaten samen op de gond en aten de botherhammen die Mirana ons meegegeven had. Alice zei nog steeds niks en ik begon me zorgen om haar te maken. "Gaat het?"_

"_Mijn moeder is ontvoerd en jij vraagt me hoe het gaat? Goed, uitstekend, kan niet beter. Slecht natuurlijk, ik weet gewoon niet meer wat te doen wat had je anders verwavht." Ik liet haar begaan en trok haar dichter naar me toe. _

"_Ooh Tarrant het spijt me, het was mijn bedoeling helemaal niet om het op jou uit te werken terwijl je gewoon bezord bent om me. Maar ik voel me zo machteloos dat ik gewoon niet meer weet wat te doen. En ik word er gek door.''_

"_Hey zolang je nog niet zo gek bent als mij is het goed." Daarmee moest ze lachen. _

"_Tarrant, ik zou niet weten wat ik moet doen als haar iets erg zou overkomen, ik zou het mezelf nooit vergeven."_

"_Na een tijdje zou je zelf wel beseffen dat het niet jouw schuld was, geloof me. Maar daar moet jij je helemaal geen zorgen over maken want we gaan er samen voor zorgen dat Helen niks over komt."_

"_Ik ben blij dat jij bij mij bent, dank je." Ze liet haar lippen zacht over de mijne glijden, de bedoeling om ze terug weg te treken maar ik kuste haar zo hartochtelijk terug dat ze besloot ze daar te leten. Ik voelde haar tong langs mijn lippen glijden en liet haar binnen. We hielden terug een machtstrijd en deze keer won Alice. Ik nam wraak door mijn handen langs haar zij naar haar heupen gelijden, toen ik ze aan de zijkant van haar borsten even liet liggen kreunde ze zachtjes in afwachting wat ik zou doen. Ik trok haar aan haar heupen naar me toe en op mijn schoot, terwijl ik Alice haar handen zich met mijn haar voelde verweven. Toen ze op mijn schoot zat drukte ze zich voleddig tegen me aan zodat we borst tegen borst tegen elkaar aangedrukt zaten. Ik liet mijn hande van haar heupen naar haar enkels glijden waar haar jurk eindigde en begon hem zachtje naar boven te duwen zodat een paar van mijn vingertoppen over haar nieuw ontblote huid te strelen. Terwij ik dat deed voelde ik Alice rillen van opwindig. Toen ik bij haar knieen was begon ik die zachtjes te strelen terwijl Alice mijn kopen van mijn jas losknoopte. Ik kuste me een weg van haar lippen tot de plooi van haar nek waar ik zachtjes begon te zuigen en bijten._

"_Tarran…" Kreunde Alice zachtjes_

_Alice pov_

"_Tarrant…" Ik weet niet precies hoe dit allemaal begonnen is maar ik ben in iedergeval niet van plan om hem te stoppen. Eindelijk had ik alle knoopje van zijn jas open en schoof die van zijn schouders. Direct volgde mijn aanval op zijn hemd, zodra dat loswas duwde ik die van zijn armen en viel op de grod bij zijn jas._

"_Alice…Alice, ben… ben j-je zeker?" Tarrant had moeite een zin uit te brengen wanneer ik over zijn nu naakte borst streelde._

"_Ja, Tarrant ik wil je. Nu.' Ik keek in zijn ogen en zag dat hij nog even twijfelde maar toen ik zijn hand vastnamen die om mijn borst legde was alle twijfel vergeten en zag ik alleen nog lust in zijn ogen. Toen ik me beter op zijn schoot ging zitten voelde ik zijn opwinding tegen mijn been duwen. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik zo een indruk op iemand kon maken, maar het tegendeel is nu wel bewezen. Ik begon te wiebelen in Tarant zijn schoot waardoor hij begon te kreunen, ik wou hem nog wat meer plagen tot ik zijn handen rond mijn middel voelde en hij me van zijn schoot tilde. Ik keek hem vragend aan maar hij legde me op de grond en kwam over mer leunen._

"_Alice, ben je echt zeker dat je dit wild doen?" Mijn antwoord was simpel, ik trok zijn hoofd naar het mjne toe en begon hem hard te kussen. Zijn ene hand wond zich in mijn haar terwijl zijn andere terug afzakte naar mijn een om mijn jurk omhoog te duwen. Mijn handen waaren zelf ook niet verlegen en begonnen hun weg van zijn nek langzaam naar beneden naar zijn broek toe. Ik begon aan zijn riem te trekken als waarschuwing van wat ik van was, hij ging rechter zitten zodat het voor mij makkerlijker zou zijn hem los te maken toen we plots wat hoorden._

"_Ik heb je moeder gevangen en jij ligt hier gewoon wat te rotzooien met hem dan nog. Alice, Alice, Alce toch ik had meer van je verwacht." Het was Stane met een gespeeld geschokte klank in zijn stem._

"_Stane jij waardeloos stuk…" Tarrant zijn woorden gingen verlogen toen hij een klap van een boomtak tegen zijn achterhoofd kreeg._

"_Tarrant!" ik liep naar hem toe wanneer hij bewusteloos op de grond viel. Terwijl ik dat deed sloeg ik Tarrant zijn aanvaller uit te weg. Eenmaal bij hem aangekomen keek ik of hij geen ernstige verwondingen opgelopen had. Toen bleek dat alles min of meer inorde was stormde ik op Stane af die begon te lachen en telaat besefte ik dat er iemand achter me stond. Ik kreeg een harde klap op mijn hoofd en toen werd alles zwart._


End file.
